Kuei-Jin
The Ancestor Anguo Chen * Chun appears in death much as he appeared in life; he dresses in the manner of a 19th century mandarin and wears his hair in the same style. His Chi balance gives him the appearance of a calm, tempered aristocrat, neither obviously undead, nor passionately mortal. Apparently in his mid-40s, give or take a few years, he carries himself with dignity and poise and never shows emotion of any sort to barbarians (unless they are about to meet their death). Chen has recently left Kowloon to take up residence in the Central District. He takes great care in the upbringing of those new Kuei-jin in Hong Kong, insisting that they be trained in the traditional ways, untainted by the touch of the westerners. While it is known that he wants to see a return to tradition and the glory of the Flame Court, he does seem to have tension with the Victorious Whirlwind wu, though he has done nothing to curb their actions or hold back their presence. Dharma: Resplendent Crane The Victorious Whirlwind Jun Yow, "The Warlord" (Currently Missing) Jun is known to have been alive during the Long March through China in 1935. She still, to this day, dresses in military uniform when at court and in a conservative, military style when out and about the city--be it black cargo pants and sweatshirts to actual tactical gear when needed. She is here for one purpose and one purpose alone: to bring the glory of the Flame Court back to Hong Kong. Dharma: Resplendent Crane Bing Kai Bing Kai looks and dresses like the Mongol general he was in life. Despite Jun's place as the leader of the wu, Bing walks and holds himself as if he were in charge. An intimidating man, Bing Kai is a man of few words, but of explosive action. If his voice is raised… things have already escalated beyond the point of forcing the man to back down. It is whispered he is garnering militant connections throughout Hong Kong. Dharma: Howl of the Devil Tiger Bao Qun Bao Qun usually dresses in army fatigues or peasant's clothes. He seems to forget to defer to his elders at times, which often embarrasses him. He is of an inquisitive nature, one to seek out answers that he does not yet know. At the same time, however, he is of a quiet and calm mind and considered a worthy opponent in hand to hand combat. Dharma: Resplendent Crane The Righteous Devils of Kowloon Mao Lun When out in the city, Mao dresses in badly fitted western suits. Many say this is a sarcastic gesture at their unseemly manner of dress. He has no compunction against chastising those he views as taking too western of an approach on life. However, this seems contrary to his wu's tendency to deal with or ally, at times, with the Western Kin-jin that are in Hong Kong. Or, so the stories go. Mao Lun has done what he can to make himself indispensable to the other Kuei-jin, offering up his services in geomancy and other chi arts. Dharma: Resplendent Crane Bai Chen Bai Chen is thought to live somewhere within the Western District of Hong Kong. She is known to be extremely compassionate and has a habit of almost 'mothering' those Kuei-jin who are in their non-person periods and their ren. She is one of the few Kuei-jin--if not the only one--who takes questions from non-persons and tries to keep them informed and on the right track. She is known to be favored by the Ancestor. Her counsel is considered to be the driving force in the Ancestor's decision to grant the Righteous Devils more power at court after their victory over the Victorious Whirlwind. Dharma: 1,000 Whispers An Sheng A monk in life, An Sheng carried on this role once more in his second breath. He is known as a monk of great patience and wisdom among others. His tolerance is almost legendary. However, when he displays emotion, it seems as if he is a man forcing himself to act a role. Outside of contemplation and meditation, he seems ill at ease. Dharma: Thrashing Dragon The Sublime Caretakers Huan Hai, "Conveyer of Tidings" Little is known about Huan Hai, save that she spends the majority of her time among the boat people in the harbors. She dresses as a member of the lower class, despite her rumored age. Dharma: Thrashing Dragon Mona Ying Mona Ying has been, like the leader of her wu, known to visit the boat people who live in the harbors. While many of the Kuei-jin in Hong Kong see to the politics instead of the lower rung of society, Mona seems to have her feet firmly in both worlds, known to be a worthwhile connection for businesses dealing with either side of society. Dharma: Resplendent Crane Liu Shao (Currently Missing) Whether Liu is male or female is a matter of debate at the courts. Liu Shao has been seen in the company of both male and female companions and is a known patron of the arts. That being said, it would not be uncommon for a boy with the voice and features of a woman to be raised to embrace both sides for the arts and performance. Liu has a beautiful voice that can both calm and stir the blood when singing, however, when at court, Liu always speaks quite softly, as if forcing those listening to draw closer. Liu Shaow was last seen in the company of a same bito near the water front. Dharma: Song of the Shadow The Bone Web Though not quite an official or formal wu, the Bone Web is a loose affiliation of vampires that tend to keep to themselves, leaning on one another for support. Gan Shou Dharma: Song of Shadow Fen Jin Dharma: Howl of the Devil Tiger Lang Shan Dharma: Thrashing Dragon The Gaki (日本人) Kiosho Masahiro Dharma: Resplendent Crane Bishamon Kazuko Dharma: 1,000 Whispers The Heimin Lao Chi Dharma: 1,000 Whispers Nuan Mei Dharma: Howl of the Devil Tiger Navigation Home Creation About Hong Kong Denizens of Hong Kong Kin-Jin __FORCETOC__